The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A transmission may have various fluid paths that carry transmission oil. For example, a pressure control device may control a source of pressurized fluid to a brake or clutch within the transmission in order to change gears or drive modes. A transmission may include a transmission control module that may control the operation of the transmission components and diagnose faults within the transmission.
The operation of the transmission control module may be optimized by receiving accurate feedback regarding the operation of the transmission. Measurement of transmission oil characteristics may provide useful regarding transmission status and faults. Pressure and temperature measurements from the transmission fluid may provide information indicative of transmission status or faults based on the source of the measurements.